La nouvelle Orihime
by Yamcey
Summary: Orihime se découvre une nouvelle personnalité, elle n'est plus aussi douce et fragile. La faute à l'amour qui va peut être lui reservé des surprises!
1. Ces images

**_ Tsubaki, Bouclier du Ciel Unique, Je repousse ! **

**Les attaques se succédaient l'une après l'autre à une vitesse folle! Et à chacune de ces attaques, c'est avec un regard froid et calme, et une agilité qui lui était légitime, qu' il les évitait sans la moindre riposte… **

**Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle était essouffler… **

**_ Tsubaki, Bouclier du Ciel Unique, Je repousse ! **

**Ses petits amis les Shun****Shun****Rika****ne disaient rien et Tsubaki s'exécutait sans rien dire malgré les sentiments confus de la jeune fille et le fait que cela ne servait à rien… la puissance y était, mais elle-même était instable…**

**De sa bouche sortait les ordres, de son cœur sortait sa haine et la rage d'une furie, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa douce personnalité; mais son regard était emplit de tristesse et à la fois de ce sentiment si fort; son sentiment qui devenait son propre ennemi…**

**Ce matin là, lorsqu'elle l'a aperçut, elle n'a pas réfléchit et l'a attaqué. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était restée cloîtrer chez elle pour s'en remettre, le voir ce matin lui était insupportable… Ce qui la rendait encore plus folle c'est qu'il n'avait même pas essayer de comprendre la situation, il ne faisait qu'éviter. Elle pouvait de toute façon l'attaquer aussi longtemps qu' elle le voulait c'était inutile, après tout c'est quand même un Shinigami, elle ne savait faire que cela, repousser, certes, elle savait manipuler son reiatsu pour en faire autre chose, mais le fait de crier un kotodama la calmait.**

**Soudain elle sorti de son état de folie…**

**_ Orihime mais tu est folle! Arrête! Pourquoi t'en prends tu ainsi à Ichigo?!**

**Mais que faisait il là? Uryu s'était interposé entre elle et Ichigo, l'air déterminé à arrêter ces attaques aussi futile soit elles.**

**Ce fichu Quincy est près à tout pour ce Shinigami… ce Ichigo Kurosaki…**

**_ Ne te mêles pas de ça! Tu ne peut pas comprendre Ishida, tu ne comprendras jamais et je pense que lui non plus il ne comprendra pas!**

**Elle se retourna brusquement et s'enfuit en courant…**

**Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, elle ressentait une douleur si vive et pourtant…**

**Un peu plus tard elle se trouva dans un quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur dans une sombre ruelle, ses larmes ne cessaient de naître, comme si chacune d'entre elles indiquait à son désespoir combien elle n'avait pas suffit a calmé la jeune fille…**

**Elle ne désirait plus les voir, cette aventure ne se fera plus avec eux… et ce Ichigo… rien que le fait de penser à lui faisait tomber ces larmes de plus bel, tandis que son cœur s'enflait un peu plus de rage… Ces images… ces images, elle ne pourrait les oublier, elle resteraient graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais… Lui ce rouquin qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle désirait, à qui elle n'avait pas oser révéler ces sentiments si violents … **

**Pourquoi avait elle ouvert cette porte sans frapper, ce n'est pas dans son habitude pourtant… chaque jour elle le ressentait en les voyant, elle aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre… son sang n'a fait qu'un tour lorsque ses yeux virent Rukia, une épaule dénudé laissant cette main caché sous son vêtement caresser ses seins, embrassant avec un grande sensualité ce beau rouquin qui l'appuyer contre le mur… de pouvant pas bouger, étant complètement tétanisé, de ses yeux grand ouverts … elle vit celui qu'elle aimait se détacher des lèvres de Rukia pour aller lui dévoré le cou pendant que celle-ci fermait les yeux en murmurant son nom, puis il pris son visage entre ces mains et la regarda longuement dans les yeux…**

**_ Je t'aime Rukia.**

**_ Je t'aime aussi Ichigo répondit elle avec un sourire tendre.**

**Lentement, Orihime referma la porte et s'accroupit derrière celle-ci dans un flots de larmes silencieuses. Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur elle ne pu s' empêcher d'écouter les gémissements, cette auto torture aurait dû faire comprendre à son cœur qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance, pourtant lorsque les bruits s'intensifièrent elle se mit a rougir, ça aurait dû être elle. Quand tout fut finit elle s'en alla précipitamment , elle était totalement bouleversé, elle avait voulut prononcer son nom lorsqu'elle les a vu, mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche…**

**Elle se releva, elle avait longuement courut pour arriver jusqu'ici… Dans sa tête tout changea, elle n'allait plus sourire, elle n'allait plus soigner ou aider les gens. Elle était toujours un peu en retrait dans les combats son pouvoir ne lui permettait pas grand-chose, mais maintenant elle voulait prendre du plaisir a tuer, le monde est cruel alors autant apprendre a s'amuser. elle n'avait aucune affaire avec elle, mais elle décida pourtant qu'elle ne retournerai pas chez elle. C'est dans cette ruelle que débute de sa nouvelle route…seule… elle se découvrait une nouvelle force, malgré sa peur de l'inconnu, elle était déterminée à combattre seule…. **


	2. Aizen

**_ AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!**

**Le son sorti d' entre ses dents pourtant crispé.**

**Son corps souffraient, mais son âme se réjouissait, combattre lui donnait un plaisir qu' elle ne pouvait pas soupçonner avant, elle qui fut si douce et tellement en retrait. Elle découvrait un univers plein de douleur et de frisson extase.**

**_ Tsubaki!!!!**

**A la seul prononciation de son nom il s'exécuté, une puissante énergie déferlait.**

**Une énorme sphère jaune se formait et partait aussi vite que l'éclair.**

**Elle n'utilisait pas tout ces shun shun rika comme Baigon, Hinagiku et Lilly . Elle n'activait que rarement le bouclier… elle risquait sa vie. Elle ne se soignait qu' à la fin du combat.**

**_ Tu as sous estimé mon envie de te voir disparaitre… Tu n' as vu que cette apparence frivole de mon visage qui pourtant de sourit pas… misérable hollow.**

**_ Shunô, Ayame!!**

**Une petite forme ovale se posa sur son bras meurtri.**

**_ Rien de très grave mes petits amis.**

**_ Tu ne devrait pas faire ce que tu fais Orihime dit Shunô.**

**_ Tant pis c'est trop tard répondit elle évasivement.**

**Elle avait beaucoup appris en étant seule, mais lorsqu'elle repensait à son aventure dans le Hueco Mundo étrangement elle était capable d'avoir un contrôle qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Ce fut lors de sa première bataille contre un shinigami dans cette nouvelle vie, ça aussi elle s'en souviendrai toujours.**

**_ Que fais tu ici shinigami ?**

**Le shinigami la regarda silencieusement.**

**_ Toi tu est une amie de Rukia Kuchiki n'est-ce pas ?**

**Orihime n' avait jamais vu se shinigami, mais peu lui importait de connaitre son nom ou son appartenance à une division.**

**_ Amie ? Plus maintenant mon cher. C'est très impoli de ne pas répondre mais bon… tu vas quand même être le premier shinigami que je prendrais plaisir à tuer.**

**_ Hahahahahhh!!!! Une petite jeune fille comme toi! vaincre un shinigami! Certes je sens que tu as une petite dose de reiastu, mais tu as la réputation d'être…hum…comment dire? Un poids mort qu'on traine, une boite à pharmacie!! rétorqua-t-il en pouffant de rire.**

**_ Toi petit brun crâneur tu vas me le payer! **

**_ Et si je te tuer? Même si je ne maîtrise pas le kido, j'y arriverais facilement.**

**_ Hum… non, n' y pense pas je ne serais pas honorer de mourir par ta faute.**

**C'était un jeu dangereux qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer car Tsubaki ne lui serait pas utile face à un shinigami…Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son zanpakuto… **

**_ Est-ce vraiment un zanpakuto? Cette arme ressemble à un simple fleuret.**

**Le bruit de l'arme fendant l'air se fit entendre, Orihime eut juste le temps de l' éviter mais une mèche de ses cheveux n'eut pas cette chance. Elle entendit une voix incompréhensible à ses oreilles, mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas. Elle envoya une sphère de son reiastu, cela n'eut pas vraiment d' effet. Il se déplaçait vite et frappait tout aussi vite de son zanpakuto. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter longtemps et cette voix qui ne cessait plus! Elle lui fit comprendre d'arrêter et son regard se fit doux et caressant. Elle défit le nœud de son haut qui était un dos nus sans pour autant que le vêtement ne tombe. L' opulente poitrine de la jeune fille était si serrés dans ce petit bout de tissu. Orihime tourna sur elle-même faisant danser les pans de sa courte jupe et se mit à rire. Les yeux d'émeraude appréciaient le spectacle, sans se douter de rien, pensant qu'il était tomber sur une folle. La petite aguicheuse s' avançât avec une démarche féline et alla se coller tout contre ce brun qui était plutôt mignon, celui-ci de broncha pas. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien puis elle l'embrassa, il répondit à ce baiser, elle se délecta de ces caresses chaudes. Il se séparèrent essouffler et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Pendant se baiser il s' était produit quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers son cou, y déposa quelque doux baisers et le mordit soudainement jusqu'au sang. Elle se détacha vivement et lança enfin la petite sphère. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquer. Cette fois ci vu le peu de distance cela l' affecta. Il lança alors son zanpakuto qui la toucha. **

**Ce goût de sang… il avait mal… devenait elle folle? elle qui il n' y pas si longtemps était incapable de faire du mal de sa propre volonté. Elle avait du sang, son sang dans la bouche, elle-même saignait de cette entaille au poignet… il souffrait mais après tout son âme souffrait aussi, son grand cœur était devenu un immense désert et ce gout de sang lui plaisait. Son regard s' assombrit et elle esquissa un sourire sadique. Sans raison apparente elle repensa au Hueco Mundo. Et la elle compris cette voix.**

**_ Tebayai!!!**

**Le zanpakuto s'échappa des mains du brun pour venir dans celles d' Orihime. Les coups glissèrent alors sur le corps du shinigami avec une frénésie surprenante! Il tomba à terre.**

**_ Tiens tiens c'est que ça en contient du sang un crâneur. Je te l'avais dit… **

**Elle lui tira la langue d'un air coquin. Comment avait elle pu commander ce zanpakuto? Peut être un petit cadeau secret de Aizen. Mais pourquoi? Cela n'était pas si important. Elle posa un baiser sur le front de celui qui s'éteignait, jeta négligemment le zanpakuto et s'éloigna le sourire au lèvre sans se retourner.**


	3. Grace à lui

Durant son long voyage elle avait exterminer beaucoup de hollow et aussi combattu les quelques shinigamis qu'elle croisait. Elle arrivait à se réjouir de les tuer sans le moindre remord. Elle se fit alors des ennemis dans la Soul Society, mais elle n'était pas encore vraiment de taille à en affronter un qui eut de la valeur, cela l'attristé de ne pas être plus forte.

Un soir, elle rencontra un Gillian, elle fut terrifié au fond d'elle, mais ne voulut pas le montrer, mais son corps la trahissait car elle tremblait, mais une partie d'elle n'avait pas peur de la mort.

_ Tsubaki!!

_ Baigon, Hinagiku, Lilly !!! invoqua t elle pour la protéger.

La bataille aller être rude, elle seul face à ce hollow géant.

Quelque instant plus tard, son reastu s'était sensiblement affaiblit, elle posa un genou à terre.

_ J'ai grandi mais je suis encore si faible.

Ses yeux se fermèrent

_ On ne vas pas y arriver, merci mes shun shun rika.

_ Orihime!!! dirent Baigon, Hinagiku, Lilly, Shunô, Ayame et Tsubaki d'une même voix.

Elle s'évanouie.

Quelque semaines auparavant, très loin de là, au bord d'une rivière un couple s'enlaçait tendrement, la tendresse n 'était perturbé que par quelque éclat de rire… Non loin d'eux une grande silhouette se dessinait dans l'obscurité, celui qui possédait cette ombre semblait perdu dans le ciel, à ses coté un brun était perdu dans ses pensés l'air grave.

( Ichigo a l'air de sent fiché, il n'a pas chercher à comprendre, il était tellement heureux avec Rukia. Quel couple baveux… J'ai définitivement perdu de l'estime pour ce misérable shinigami… Chad non plus ne se souciait pas, ou plutôt il n'osait pas aborder le sujet… Elle me manque… Les combats ne sont plus pareils, même si elle n'était pas très présente lors des combats. J' aime sa présence, son coté si doux. Pourquoi était elle partit? Et où? Elle n'était même pas revenue chez elle, elle avait tout abandonner. Et cet abruti qui ne savait rien… Il faut que je la retrouve )

Le Gillian se pencha s'approchant doucement de sa victime avec un plaisir sadique.

Tiens, je me souviens de ce que j'ai appris chez Yoruichi. Mais je suis trop faible et ça ne servirait à rien. Uryu avait souffert face à un Gillian… Uryu… Il me manque ce Quincy… Il est incroyable…

Ichigo est fort, mais lui même a eut des difficultés, alors moi dans mon cas c'était perdu d'avance… Ichigo? Je le hais!!!

Orihime sentit en elle quelque chose de nouveau se passé, elle retrouvait toute sa force alors qu' elle était si proche de la mort. Une énergie très puissante réchauffa son corps entier.

Le Gillian le sentit et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre il recula…

Orihime ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle avait un regard sombre, elle se releva. Une aurore de reastu bleuté visible l'entourait. Les shun shun rika n'en crurent pas leur yeux…

O… Ori… Orihime? osa souffler Lilly.

La rage l'étouffait, son cœur allait presque imploser, elle tremblait de tout son corps, les poings serrés.

Soudain apparut autour de son corps une multitudes de petite boules de reastu de la taille d'une balle de golf… Elle avait les yeux baissé, elle fit quelques pas et tout à coup leva ses yeux, d'où s'écoulait des larmes, vers le ciel et hurla sa rage:

_ Iiiiichiiiigoooo Kuuroosakiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Alors qu'elle hurlait les petites boules se précipitèrent sur le Gillian.

Orihime s'écroula.

_ Shunô et Ayame…

Même lorsqu'elle voulait combattre seule il était encore là, elle pensait encore à lui et d'une certaine manière il l'avait sauver encore une fois, à croire qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre seule… C'est bien la douleur et la haine qu'elle ressent à cause de ce rouquin que cette chose inattendue s'est produite.

Elle se sentait stupide elle ne pouvait pas contrôler les sentiment des gens.

Elle était soigné, elle se mis debout et sentit une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnu, elle se retourna.

_ Uryu?


	4. Te suivre

Je suis ravi de la voir enfin, ma Inoue, ma Inoue…euh… mon amie Orihime! Elle as changé, je le sens… J'ai vu ces sphères de reatsu au loin, elle est beaucoup plus forte, elle a acquis une nouvelle technique de combat, plusieurs peut être… Tiens, elle m'as vu… elle ne souris plus, je m'en doutais c'était bien ça, elle l'aime… Ichigo n'aurais pas dû, enfin c'est trop tard… mais… mais que fait elle?

_ Uryu!!!!!

Elle courut dans ça direction, mais dans son élan elle tomba sur lui…

Je suis tellement heureuse de le voir, ça fait du bien de revoir un visage que l'on connait. Lui au moins il a dû s'inquiète pour moi! Whaaarrghh!! Zut je suis tombé sur lui!

Elle se releva excusa et répondit à son sourire…

Son sourire n'est pas sincère. Orihime, même ton sourire il te l'as pris… après toutes les épreuves que tu as connut depuis que tu est une enfant, ton sourire que l'on croyais inébranlable s'est effacé grâce à lui…

_ Uryu pourquoi est tu venus ?

_ On est amis est il est normale que je m'inquiète pour toi, en plus tu ne nous as pas donner d'explication sur ton départ, qui était si soudain, mais je crois que j'ai compris ta décision, tu est courageuse Orihime.

_ J'ai changé Uryu, je ne suis plus la même, je me suis amélioré, je m' en suis même pris à des shinigamis. Je porte la haine, j'aime la violence! Je désire la vengeance… Iu as le droit de m'en vouloir…

_ Tu souffres c'est normal, tu ne pouvais pas resté toujours sous cette apparence fragile, si tu veux faire le mal, fais le, je sais que quoi que tu fasses tu resteras à mes yeux quelqu'un exceptionnel…

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit, mais cette fois ci sincèrement.

_ J'ai un endroit où dormir tu viens?

_ Euh oui.

Ils arrivèrent dans un appartement d'un immeuble qui avait l'air désert…

_ Tu as dû beaucoup te fatigué pour me retrouver, j'ai changé mes goûts culinaire aussi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété… et sur ce, elle lui tendit un sandwich chocolat-fromage fondu ( note***genre les fromages en triangles la*** )

Uryu resta perplexe.

Après quelque instant, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas vu l'état de l'immeuble, il entendit le bruit de la douche…le corps d' Orihime doit être complètement tendu sous l'eau de cette douche après ce combat… enfin elle doit être fatiguée…

Orihime sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une serviette un peu trop courte… Elle se massa la nuque…

_ En temps normal je n'oserais pas te le demander, mais tu ne voudrais pas me masser?

Il la regarda et acquiesça, toujours avec un regard imperturbable.

Elle s'allongea sur ce qui devait faire office de lit. Puis elle défit sa serviette, laissant apparaitre son corps au yeux d'Ishida toujours aussi serein.

Apparemment elle a aussi perdue de sa pudeur, mais elle n'est reste pas moins innocente… au fond…

Il l'a massa et après quelque minute l'entendit gémir doucement.

_ Uryu… plus bas, s'il te plait.

Il hésita un instant, puis descendit sur ces merveilleuses rondeurs.

Orihime se retourna brusquement, se débarrassa de la serviette et pris un tissu auprès d'elle pour se couvrir.

_ Merci cela m'as fait un bien fou! Je suis épuisée, je vais m'endormir tout de suite je crois.

Dans la pénombre elle n'avait pas remarqué le teint du Quincy, empourpré par un délicieux sentiment.

_ Bonne nuit Orihime, je vais dormir dans la pièce d' à côté, si tu as besoin de quelque chose appel moi.

_ Mais non reste, tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir à même le sol…ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes avec moi…

_ Hum…

Les lueurs du soleil commençaient à pénétrer la chambre, un Quincy était assis sur une chaise, près d'une fille entièrement nue, qui avait l'air d'un ange. Il était resté toute la nuit à la regarder ainsi.

Ah ma petite Inoue, tu es encore si naïve, ce n'est pas parce que je reste toujours maître de moi dans des situations périlleuses, que tu peux penser que je puisse m'endormir à tes côté, en plus si tu es nue…

Quelques heures plus tard…

_ Inoue je sais que tu veux être plus forte en étant seule, je respecterais tes combats, mais laisse moi t'accompagner, s'il te plait.

_ Et Ichigo… et les autres ?

_ J'en ai marre de voir ce couple mielleux… Ichigo et Rukia ont perdus de mon respect, Chad, il ferait tout pour Ichigo, il n'as rien oser dire sur ton départ. Et les autres m'importe peu.

_ Ils… Ils sont ensemble…

Alors Rukia ne sait pas, je lui en veux, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit au courant. C'était rien de toute façon.

_ Et pour les shinigamis tu accepteras de les combattre?

_ Oui.

Une vive lumière bleu transperça l'air tandis qu'une jeune fille donnait de son côté des ordres à Tsubaki.

Il est fort, j'aime son air concentré lors du combat, on a l'impression qu'il est froid avec ce côté blasé qu'il a, et pourtant… il est incroyable… ses cheveux caressé par les vents, son visage si doux parfois, son regard sombre, il est beau.

_ Ah!

A force de regarder son ami Orihime avait baissé sa garde face à ces nombreux hollows. Elle se retrouva projeté contre un mur, aussitôt elle lança une sphère.

Quelque instant plus tard, ils en avaient finis, mais étaient affaiblis.

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans l'herbe, le soleil se réveillai doucement.

_ Uryu?

_ Oui Orihime?

_ Je veux me vengé, je sais que je ne le battrais pas, je n'en ai toujours pas la force, mais j'en ai besoin. Cela te pose un problème? Tu tiens quand même encore à lui et je ne ferai rien si tu t'y oppose.

_ Non cela fait un bout de temps que je hais ce shinigami.

Orihime se permis enfin de rire au éclat et se laissa aller dans l'herbe.

Le Quincy pris un air grave, son visage s 'était obscurcit.

Il peut crevé après ce qu'il a osé faire à Inoue. J'aurai dû le prendre au sérieux.


End file.
